Genjutsu or reality?
by WhiteDemoness11
Summary: A heated dream, an illusion, or a steamy sin that should never have happened? No matter what, it leaves no relationship the same. IY/NARU CROSSOVER ?/KAG/ITA
1. Chapter 1

WARNING THIS IY/NARUTO STORY CONTAINS INCEST (adopted siblings), AND POTENTIAL YAOI. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT FLAME ME!

Honestly never written a lemon, I like making people's brains fill in details. But I can try a lil taster of one.

Let me know if you like...dedicated to Passionate Crow Rat who got me to even attempt this.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Itachi leaned over his sleeping sister, she'd curled up in bed with Sasuke again despite having her own bed now. True they shared a room but Kagome was...clingy. She had nightmares she could not remember later.

The faintest whimpering began in her throat and it gave the eldest of the three a truly...wicked idea. There were better uses for that voice.

Slowly his hand moved as only a ninja's could, moving aside sheets without a sound to begin at Kagome's ankle. A feather light touch as he trailed intricate patterns, most out of habit and a lack of imagination being the one of Konoha's leaf or the sharingan. Both belonged to him. Both were branded on him in some way be it tattoo or eyes...and so with them he was branding her as belonging to him.

Even if it was just in the goose bumps raised as his patterns moved slowly up to her calf. Ghostly strands of hair caressed her breasts and face as his lips moved delicately over her collar bone. Softly her breath began to change, faint, deep, pleasured noises locked in the back of her throat as she shifted ever so slightly.

Nothing that could be noticed as unusual. Nothing louder then her nightmares.

Nothing to alert his little brother sleeping so innocently beside her that it was anything to wake up for. Though Itachi wanted to do many wicked things to Kagome right then he knew it was not yet time. Even one as skilled as he was could not take her on the bed she shared and leave Sasuke asleep. Not with the way he'd be moving with her, unable to hold back despite his considerable restraint.

Lips ghosted over a breast now, through fabric teasing and worshiping that part of her body always so modestly concealed. As was appropriate for an Uchiha female. His female. For truly Kagome belonged to him, had since he first laid eyes on her.

The tingle running straight to his groin of pleasure, the innate wrongness of doing this act to one who was supposed to be his sister..only increased the delights. He who followed every rule, every law..was committing an ultimate sin. He couldn't wait to do more.

A ninja knew sex, used it, manipulated it, but never before had Itachi felt this searing pleasure that almost snapped his self control. At that moment he was tempted to take even his brother to slake this desire.

Only one thing kept his body still save for ghosting lips and fingers, one trailing that spot on her hip-the scar like area- that fascinated and thrilled him so greatly.

His other hand finally slipped beneath the silk of her undergarments and he had to bite back the soft groan Kagome herself moaned as his fingers met warm flesh of a new texture.

It wasn't at all as he'd heard. Smooth thicker skin, clearly more sensitive judging by Kagome's soft pants. So. She was a quiet lover...

Again the temptation to simply take her there almost overrode his better sense. Itachi resisted however, She may be silent, he was of course..but Sasuke would waken and either join in and be loud-thus waking the complex entirely- or run off appalled.

No, the first time he truly claimed Kagome would be special. And she'd be older, for now his fingers curled and moved about the new flesh until her own slightly bucking hips carried them to an entirely new location.

Her gasp undid him and his hand moved from her hip to her own fingers, trailing them along his hard body to the place that required her attention the most. Eyes half closed Itachi flung his teeth against the soft curve of her ear even as he worked their hands in unison..stroking, curving, pulling, massaging, it became a blur of pleasure and the pain of holding back until he felt her quiver around him...

Just before he himself would have left evidence he slipped out the window to his own room. The hand left marked by Kagome's pleasure..her first, and certainly not her last by his doing continued the work of her own fingers moments ago in her sleep.

He didn't dare moan or whisper her name in a house of ninja, but that did not stop his wicked fantasies.

Back in the room Sasuke woke to a deep moan from his side and as he turned to comfort Kagome his eyes widened. Her clothing was in disarray, her body undulating softly, lips parted and ...the slight sweaty scent of arousal almost undid him.

Silently Sasuke stroked her side testing how asleep she was. A soft moan and moving into his touch made the youth bold.

When his hand finally cupped her he had to choke back a shocked exclamation. Kagome'd had an erotic dream...

Then again, so had he...looking around Sasuke wondered if he could consider a genjutsu on his room. No someone would know. Then again Kagome's moans and soft whines of frustration, little did Sasuke know one orgasm wasn't nearly enough for his sister's body to be complacent with-were not exactly silent.

Numb and without any other idea, he sealed his lips over Kagome's softly, pinning her down just a little.

The pants turned into a startled gasp and Sasuke's quick mind worked over time and he faked much of the signs he'd just seen on his sister. If he seemed as though he was just dreaming she'd forgive him. Forgive him for his arousal shoving against her soaked panties, his chest against hers..his lips moving against hers...

Kagome had a moment to decide. She loved Sasuke, perhaps more then she should. She also knew such incestuous relationships were not unheard of..look at the Hyuuga's. Also, she just felt so needy...

Nor was she fooled. Sasuke was taking advantage of her naughty dream, and as long as he didn't take it too far..she'd let him.

"Sas..uke...nii..." She whispered and was pleased to feel him stiffen in various ways before he groaned.

"Fu..k..Kagome I.."

"Move."

Sasuke started to roll off when a very decisive roll of Kagome's hips showed what she meant. Wide eyes met sleepy lust fogged ones and that was all it took.

Silently the two moved together, friction working where penetration couldn't. No evidence could be found...so Sasuke knew he'd be doing the laundry in the morning. Luckily at his age such messed sheets were normal.

A panting silently gasping writhing sister beneath you as your hands palmed her breasts and sides, and you thrust along her hips with only cloth to bar you from the warm heat was not.

He'd do anything to repeat this again.

"No marks.." Came the soft whisper as his teeth grazed along her skin and Sasuke had to pull back. He wanted to mark her, instead he settled for forcing her legs around him and moving more.

Too soon like a dispelled genjutsu it was over and they stared into each others eyes.

For Sasuke it had been amazing, reeling his mind and body to new heights.

For Kagome..she couldn't understand why the pleasure was..less..then before she woke.

Itachi had watched from his room, angled just enough to see the whole thing and being ready to barge in any moment the clothing had been removed. Smirking he nodded to himself. "Always inferior...little brother."

Asleep and with just a hand and his mouth he'd brought Kagome more pleasure then Sasuke with his entire body.

He'd have to make certain to repeat it with her awake. Tomorrow night.


	2. Sunlight

Again I cannot BELIEVE I am doing this. With a grin.

Thanks to Passionate Crow Rat who keeps me doing these naughty writings..as for the people requesting a lemon..it WILL get there. There is a plot..ROFL eh sorta? Between all this naughtiness and it will come out eventually. Right now though I want it to show a slow evolution to the real confusion. Just enjoy.

()()()()()()()()

Kagome knelt down in her garden, fingers trailing across the surface of the

koi pond as she recited her lessons from the scroll spilled across he lap. A

copy of the actual scroll, for she was notoriously a klutz.

It was however, the sight of her haori gaping around her neck and the loose

black waves pulled aside to reveal white flesh that made Itachi's mouth dry.

The contrast between raven and moonlight was striking. Kagome's hands and

face were tan from her days in the sun, but as he'd not truly appreciated last

night parts of her body were untouched by the light as of yet.

It was perfectly poetic to his thinking. He himself was dark, blood drenched

hands no matter how often they would be washed to her purity. It called to

him, to taint her, claim her, defile her in the worst of ways.

Slowly Itachi moved around the garden, checking and triple checking that no

one else was there to intrude.

Only when assured that they were alone completely here at the shrine in

Uchiha territory did Itachi form behind Kagome.

He was not a patient man, that was the only excuse he had for the sudden

placement of his lips to the delicate exposed flesh. Kagome's gasp and tensing

form was swayed when she felt the familiar trail of his hand along her wrist.

Something Itachi had done to calm her since she was young. "Itachinii..."The

words made Itachi remember what a sin this was and he felt his lips move into

a smile that was utterly wicked against her flesh.

"Stay quiet Kagome. Stay utterly, completely, silent."

Kagome's heart was racing, he could feel it through her coverings as he

pulled her curved form to his lean one. The scroll slithering to the ground

and narrowly missing the pond. There was no asking, no permission. What Itachi

wanted he took. Kagome knew this and she had to admit..more then the actions

so shameful with Sasuke the night before her nerves were already aflame to see

what her perfect elder brother wouldo her body.

"Ita.." She silenced herself, obediently not making a sound before Itachi

paused. A low rumble vibrated through his chest but was not voiced as he

laughed. "My name, is permissible..softly this time Kagome.."

Never before had staying silent been such torture. Itachi seemed determined

to leave her wanting more then to satisfy. Beneath her clothing wicked fingers

grasped and swept over her pale skin, gone before she even was aware what part

of her form they were caressing.

Itachi was memorizing it all, the thrown back head with her lips parted, the

way her clothing opened for her breasts to show as they moved with erratic

breaths. His.

"Do you want me to take you here, in the sunlight Kagome?" Itachi whispered,

barely even moving his lips against her ear as she began to writhe in his lap.

It brought a torturous pleasure to his groin from the undulating pressure.

"N..no..""No?" Itachi let his fingers hover over her undergarments, teasing in

the very placement. A whimper was his answer and then a trembling request as

Kagome knew utterly that Itachi's desires in all things were not to be

denied.

"My..friends were coming."

"Ah." Dissapointment melded with pride and he shoved his fingers deep within

her core, the choking gasp as she flung her tiny frame back against his body

in sudden arousal that swept away all coherent thought from her body left him

with a truly wonderful view. Kagome, his little adopted sister stradling his

lap and facing away. Her breasts all but falling out of her bra as she arched

into his hand with silent mewls of want.

"Tonight. You will meet me." Itachi smirked and decided to truly torture her

even as his fingers worked her furiously to completion. He could sense the

chakra still ten minutes away of her friends. Long enough to finish her, and

allow her time to compose herself again. A heated whisper against her throat

drove Kagome over the edge. "Leave your underwear off or I shall tear them."

A tiny cry of his name and Itachi was gone. He passed Sasuke on the way and

held up the dampened fingers with a smirk. The pleasure from Sasuke's wide

eyes and disbelieving expression was almost as much of a turn on. Before

Sasuke could think Itachi was walking away with one of his infamous whispers

as he passed the stunned younger brother.

"Tonight I'll teach her passion. Perhaps, if you ask properly..I'll teach you

as well."


	3. Punishment

WD: lots of requests so I finally updated. Thank PassionateCrowRat for that....^^

()()()()()()()()

Sasuke stood absolutely motionless for minutes. Slowly a bead of sweat trickled down his neck and along his spine before the fabric sucked it in greedily. Ever so lightly his trembling hand moved. Lightning fast it was clenched into a fist and Sasuke was in a full sprint as only a shinobi could move.

Memories of Kagome's body beneath his the night before, thinking he'd have her completely to his self..it melded with Itachi's expressionless eyes as he held up the proof of having touched Kagome far more intimately then Sasuke had.

No.

He couldn't, refused, to give his precious sister to Itachi without a fight. Kagome was not theirs by blood true, and he'd be surprised if Fugaku didn't marry her off within the close confines of their clan. His own mother wasn't likely to let Kagome leave position of daughter within her household.

Kagome was his. It was a fact that had escaped him before this but now...now he knew for certain. Life without Kagome was just that of a shinobi who needed someone or something to kill.

Just as certain of the facts, Sasuke knew that if he refused, blocked Itachi's methods in any way that he couldn't claim innocence in when confronted, he'd be in severe pain. Itachi was a sadist after all when it came to getting his way.

Yet he knew Kagome's friends, how they'd complained of her studies lately, and if there was anyone he could twist to do exactly what he wanted it was Sakura. The pink haired girl may be annoying and a constant source of harassment for his body and sanity, but she was a friend to his 'sister'.

For once, he was grateful.

And the chakra of the annoying pinkette and her posse was not far away...

()()()()()()

Back by the garden Kagome pulled her Kimono close to her, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and eyes closed as she she shivered. She wanted to feel shame, hate, to be ready to run crying to her mother..and instead all she could think of was the fact that Itachi knew her body so well, so much better then she.

So much better then Sasuke last night..

Oh like many girls she thought Itachi was wonderful. He was gorgeous, powerful, and smiled for her in his eyes. A true smile, one he had trained to stay off his face so much he had developed lines there to show that never once did he physically smile. Only smirked when taunting or killing an opponent.

However Itachi had always been her brother, hers in a way no one else could touch. That had been enough for Kagome. She knew with Itachi there she would never marry someone who would abuse her, mistreat her or make her cry. They would be dead if they so dared, and were Itachi off on a prolonged mission Sasuke would take care of it.

No, if any regret or remorse was felt it was that right then Kagome was terrified she would loose Itachi her brother and become no one to him once this bizzare desire was out of his system. Any delight she had in the attentions of a man like her adopted sibling were washed away by that fear. She didn't wish to loose someone so dear to her..pleasure was not worth that.

Taking slow even breaths Kagome fixed her hair and garment, rolling the abandoned scroll up again carefully with a morose look. There would now be no using this particular meditation it mentioned, not without always being distracted by the prior events. A pity as it had sounded so effective too.

The soft sweet laughter of Ino when she really was trying to impress someone floated to Kagome's ears and she giggled. Ino always played a model young lady when in the compound, knowing if Kagome's darling brother Sasuke didn't pay attention, there were lots more handsome Uchiha men who may be more inclined to wed someone not of a prominent clan.

Sakura had begun to be aware of it too, and Kagome had agreed with Hinata to help teach them how to behave in true formal situations. Hinata had been so confidant when she realized she could help, and Kagome herself had explained it to the heads of the Hyuuga family with a simple 'How could we deny knowledge that could aid those who serve Konoha?'.

Not to mention she figured Hiashi wanted to see some more decency in the young girls about Konoha these days as much as her father. They shuddered at the manners and behaviors so often it made Kagome suppress laughter at the table. Standing slowly so her kimono would fall properly and not give away anything she had been up to, Kagome tucked the scroll into her arms and began to walk from the shrine.

The first sight she had was her brother looking like he'd nearly run into her friends, scowling and eyebrow twitching. Kagome didn't miss the exaggeration to his posture, he had been walking them over after all and was faking his level of annoyance. If he did ever show they weren't as annoying as he claimed they'd redouble their stalking after all. It did amuse Kagome, and she called out playfully.

"Now Sasuke, you shouldn't scowl at the ladies.."

Sasuke turned that smirk on her that coupled with his posture said it wordlessly. 'They aren't ladies..'

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and smiled back at him, feeling nothing had changed between them despite last nights..activities. It made her relaxed and happy and she turned that towards the other two. "Now what is it you two are plotting?"

Sakura and Ino both got very scary grins, before Kagome found the scroll taken by Sasuke right before it would have headed to the ground again. Both of her arms immobilized by her friends they giggled before gently dragging the startled raven haired woman out of the compound announcing shrilly 'Sleepover!'

Sasuke relaxed a little, relieved knowing that it had only taken one sneer at the two thanking them that they had refrained from inflicting their girl time tortures on them all for that idea to have popped into their minds. Kagome would of course stop to get permission from her father and gather some of her things, but wouldn't be stopped. After all, Fugaku didn't want the non Uchiha females there at his house. Not with two handsome sons who were unattached.

Kagome's soft laugh intertwined with the louder ones of her friends faded from his ears even as they did from sight.

That was when he felt the cold attention from his brother. Gulping and trying to hide his fear Sasuke turned to see Itachi watching him with that blank expression that was oh so much worse then the smirk...

"Tonight, Little Brother."

Oh yeah. Sasuke was So in for it.

()()()()

Slowly Kagome leaned back, relaxing utterly under Sakura's hands as she slathered one of Hinata's creams over her face.

Hinata was permitted to come over but not of course, stay the evening. Still they socialized with the Hyuuga heiress as much as they could while still discussing the 'training' that permitted Kagome and Hinata freedom from their respected compounds. Right now Hinata was reading from an outdated ettiquete book as a sort of punishment to Ino's whining about all the rules. There were after all, far fewer these days then just in their grandparents. It explained the lack of tolerance so many elders had at the behaviors of the current generation.

"Sakura..you are Really really good at that.." Kagome all but purred, making the pinkette giggle in satisfaction. Even Ino, already masqued and lounging to the side painting her toes a brilliant purple agreed. Sakura had learned a million beauty techniques from the insecurity of her big forehead, ones that all the girls adored now. Such as the facials she gave in exchange for the back rubs, nail painting, and hair treatments they would give each other. Kagome was the best at the hair treatments, always giggling that she learned them from her mother. Mikoto's hair had always been flawless and the tricks had been made to keep it such even during a mission. After all, she'd been the one to snare Fugaku but that didn't mean she didn't want to have him willing not just given to her.

Ino was flawless at nails, and Hinata with her byukugan could see where each muscle was that needed to relax. The result was the girls created their own mini spa while discussing tea ceremonies, honorifics to the different lands, and of course...the right way to dress. It was enough to distract Kagome from thoughts of her brothers...almost.

"Mm..Hinata..you ever going to ask out Naruto?" Ino giggled, loving how Sakura would roll her eyes and Hinata blush. Hinata and Kagome were the only two 'single' but Kagome spoke up to save Hinata the embarrassment.

"Not without him asking her father Ino..she's in for a long wait. I think it will happen as it should for Hinata,however." Personally Kagome thought Naruto charming, if very very loud and flamboyant. Unlike her dark siblings. Which was why she had the name of a boy she'd be willing to consider ready when her friends pounced. One so unlikely they wouldn't attempt to set her up.

"Gaara." Kagome giggled at the shock, retrieving a brush to work through Sakura's hair. "I am used to formal events, I am more so to quiet lethal men who wish to be left alone, and he is handsome." Hinata eyed her lightly, and Kagome tilted her head ever so slightly, a faint movement of her fingers conveying in courtspeak on a level so far beyond their friends..the truth.

'Whom I like, I cannot have. Nor is it my choice'

Hinata nodded, her eyes serene in understanding. She herself had been recently turning from Naruto to Neiji, though she kept it a secret. It was the most likely pairing after all, to keep the bloodline the strongest. Also knowing Kagome was adopted meant the same as Hinata with her cousins, they could be paired with close family at any time and told later.

In truth Hinata and Kagome were exceptionally close. So very much so that Kagome was permitted to visit the Hyuuga and they pretended to not notice the Uchiha's fosterling was so friendly to their own heiress. Fugaku had also not argued, Kagome needed a friend with her same interests and Hinata shared a love of plants and an understanding of the way energies moved that let them both grow. There had been hundreds of evenings spent discussing theories on chakra and the various pathways of the currents in the body sipping tea. Kagome had vowed to Hiashi she would not attempt to learn their techniques and despite an 'honor guard' of Neiji, there was no sign that she was not trusted.

In truth Kagome's eyes betrayed herself for a moment to Hinata. She knew Hinata would know from that glance that something had transpired with the ones she cared for...a blush on Hinata's face and the wistful look told Kagome when she was ready, and they were alone..she would have an ear that would not judge her but sympathize.

Actually Kagome was surprised Neiji was so dense..but then he was used to ignoring his teammate Ten-Ten's affections. He was supposedly very observant but it was doubtful he was expecting the gentle attention of Hinata to be his all of a sudden.

Her mind only partly on the current conversation Kagome returned to working on Sakura's hair..though she had this strange nagging feeling something was wrong back home...

()()()()()()

Sasuke..was going to be sick.

He'd made the mistake of slipping out that night to go check on Kagome.

Barely past the compound in the woods, the most likely place for an ambush and he'd foolishly walked into it.

He'd even been enough of an idiot to stare directly into Itachi's eyes when he activated a powerful genjutsu.

Now, Sasuke was reliving from both the twisted view of an observer and sensing what was happening as if it were his own body..Itachi's many couplings. The haunting taunt from earlier rang every so often in his mind.

"Tonight I will teach her pleasure..perhaps if you ask properly, I'll teach you as well."

Clearly Sasuke should have asked rather then letting his brother find a way that was so disturbing. He knew it hadn't even been moments hardly to the real world, but he was unable to find a way out of this mental trap. Watching your older brother turning women to jelly with a few touches was a morbid and disturbing idea.

The part that made Sasuke start to scream however, was when he saw Itachi with another man.

()()()()()()

From outside the world he'd trapped Sasuke in Itachi watched impassively as his little brother over reacted to everything. Typically.

Sasuke had no idea how lucky he was just being born a few years later after the wars had truly settled down. Itachi had of course learned all he could for his shinobi skills, sometimes that meant seduction to learn what you wished or make a kill. That also meant a willingness to bed either gender no matter which you were or your preferences. Like everything Itachi did, he made certain he excelled at it.

Ever so slightly he was smirking. If his little brother went blind clawing his eyes out, it would be rather amusing. However after a few hours he noticed Sasuke calming, and as he knew eventually would happen..was paying attention.

At some point he'd realize that as much as it disgusted him to see Itachi doing -that-, the skills were ones he could learn from. Use.

Supposedly on Kagome. Itachi would let him have his delusions, it made it all the more fun to shatter them later.

Ever so faintly, that not even had Sasuke's ears been right against Itachi's lips could he have heard it..the elder sibling began to chuckle.

If all went well Sasuke wouldn't be able to look at him for a few days without blushing and remembering..and he'd have time to make certain Kagome was kept from his little brother until he'd won her over.

After all..his little brother was no competition.

Licking his fingers in remembrance Itachi shivered ever so slightly. Whether it was Kagome herself or the utter sin he was committing he didn't know but he did recognize addiction.

With one sibling being tortured, and the other having a depraved fate being planned by him Itachi was for a moment content.

What a delicious sin he'd found to indulge in.


	4. Itachi is Itachi

WD: Sorry for the lateness. This is where the plot is really starting to come in. No smut in this one but the title should be starting to make sense at the end of this.

()()()()

Some time later Ino and Sakura were down stairs cooking up some snacks, leaving Kagome and Hinata alone upstairs as they wiped the masks off with damp cloths. It wasn't often they had time alone and they knew better then to trust Sakura and Ino to not eavesdrop. If not them, then perhaps Neiji, or anyone else could. The byakugan after all would let them see the movements of their mouths, and others could find ways to observe so the conversations that Hinata and Kagome fell into now were exceptionally complex.

Really the true reason both girls had become so obsessed as of late with the archaic manners of the past that even the elders of both clans could scarcely recall was the ways they had of conversing in plain sight. It required altering your thought patterns so that several topics seemingly non related all touched on one central hub that was the single idea, it took hours to get any sort of detailed information out but was marvelous for quick rapid summaries. Anyone who had been listening would have heard them discussing different silks, the manner in which they preferred to arrange flowers, and perhaps a few different tonics that they had found for flavoring the teas they both enjoyed. Nothing at all close to what the conversation really was, and only had one known what was truly being hinted at would the blushes have made sense.

In halting vague terms Kagome let Hinata know she'd been approached, by her older and younger brother and was pleased but worried. Hinata would know why for both, and filled Kagome in on how her own feelings were completely overlooked. True conversations weaving in and out as the girls spoke rapidly at soft low tones let them speak as only good friends for years could. Finally however Kagome couldn't take it and sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Hinata...I'm scared. I'm of age to be wed and ..I'm scared."

"I know."

Really, no more needed to be said. They'd spent so many months discussing the particulars that they could have these vague conversations be so productive. Hinata put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I envy you that or not."

Kagome understood the real meaning and couldn't help but laugh. Ino and Sakura chose that time to return, and the night once again resumed a typical girls one until Neiji came to get Hinata. Kagome saw her out, in a heavy yukata over her sleepwear to be appropriate and right infront of Neiji hugged Hinata, before winking and with a giggle decided Hinata at least deserved help in her happiness.

"Don't worry Hinata! I'll help you. After all who could refuse such a sweet person especially in that kimono we saw earlier?" Giggling Kagome winked as Hinata ducked her head shyly, knowing now Neiji would at least talk to her to grill her for information on the way home and poked her fingers together shyly, reminding herself to thank Kagome later. Somehow, she had to return the favor..

()()()()

Sometime the next day Kagome came home with a smile, tired for of course Ino and Sakura had bickered over things amusingly all night even in their sleep it seemed their snores competed. Then however she saw something that made her smile vanish and her blood run cold as she darted forward.

"Sasuke!"

()()()()

Itachi smirked, watching his little sister help Sasuke back to the house, having roughed his brother up with a good physical beating that could be blamed away on sparring. Sasuke was too worn out to interfere for a few days now. True he loved his little brother, far more then any of his other family besides Kagome..and perhaps in his own way even more then Kagome. Sasuke was his blood, his successor in a way. Itachi was fiercely proud of Sasuke, it was why he was so harsh on him, demanding him to find his own path rather then just letting the family try to mold him into a clone of Itachi himself.

Kagome however, had only been with them for about five years, and while he desperately needed her blue eyes on him, not to mention that soft sweet smile..that had been replaced with a hunger to see her sweetness corrupted and destroyed into a carnal depravity fit for the monster he was. Kagome was too good for him, so he had to bring her down from her holy light, taint her with his very bloodstained hands and body so he could keep her as his own. Otherwise she was a fit for Sasuke, who despite his gruff nature was very gentle and caring.

Itachi with all his observational skills had never cared that his two beloved little siblings were fond of each other until the day a few weeks ago he'd seen Sasuke tuck Kagome's hair behind her ear as she tried to study a scroll, sitting quietly beside her.

Itachi could not, refused to, see his two siblings leave him behind in some relationship he could not understand or partake in. That sort of a bond, a gentle fondness that was willing to just accept and let be was alien to him, repulsive. Itachi owned them both and was infuriated to see them able to interact without a thought for the fact that he had been home and nearby. They had not sought him out, and that had forced Itachi to change things.

Oh yes he loved them, but his was the love of a rabid dog for his territory and food. He destroyed in protecting his posessions, and even mauled and broken he would know they were his own and that was satisfaction enough. He was fine with shattering the lives and wills of his siblings if it meant they were his and his alone, branded into their psyche and very souls permanently with his scalding touch. It had been pure lust that had driven him to touch and defile his sister that night, once he saw Sasuke attempt the same it had made Itachi determine he had to do everything he could to make certain Sasuke was just as defiled. He could never be Itachi.

Smirking slowly, the red eyes burned into whirling tomoes, as Itachi began to plan how to best make his siblings fall into his own depravity as punishment for thinking they could every belong to anyone else.

()()()()()

Unaware of the schemes and problems that had befallen his three children lately Fugaku was meeting with a local monk of the fire nation. The older man had traveled a long distance to come and ask for the Uchiha daughter to come to his monastery for a difficult process.

"What would happen is essentially a series of month long genjutsu's, Uchiha. Because the situations needed to draw her abilities, the miko chakra, out of her to a point it can be properly molded rather then as wild and unreliable as it has been are not feasible these days we would have to suspend her belief in reality. Of course the dispelling of the sub reality would replace her memories completely as to now, but it's a process we've used a number of times over the generations. We have two others currently undergoing this same process, though one is being trained more as a bodyguard for the other monk as he lacks the intelligence of your lineage."

Fugaku nodded, listening to the options with a bit of a frown. He disliked the idea of sending his only daughter, nearly of age for marriage, off for a year. On the other hand her powers had caused a good deal of trouble as they could not despite her best efforts and training- training he had overseen and had to admit had been performed to an exceptional level- had on a number of times caused discomfort or slight pain to the members of the Uchiha clan. She had been sworn to secrecy along with those affected, but he himself had found to his horror that after a fit of anger her pink chakra had not even been that close to him, but the mere brush of it had rendered him without the Sharingan for a few weeks. Having it under full control could then be kept as a secret weapon, and another reason to keep her in the Uchiha family as the potential to have someone in the further generations able to wield the Sharingan and dispell say..the Hyuuga blood line limit..was tantalizing.

Seeing the Patriarch waning on his reluctance the monk spoke up again. "As I have mentioned Uchiha, the monastery is well hidden, we keep a constant barrier up and we have a number of ninja being trained on exactly how to best protect the miko's and monks we are working with. Your daughter has the most potential I have ever seen, and though our other star student has our best bodyguard as of the moment since it is a girl I would be most willing to get them training together. She would also learn how to be of more use should a battle occur, and get fighting experience without ever being in a true fight beyond a spar, everything else would take place inside our Genjustu's which she would then know how to cast. With her latent strength I believe she would be capable of casting our highest level..not of replacing a reality..but actually completely changing the way one responds to it." The monk fell silent then, watching as Fugaku caught the implied suggestion.

Kagome would be able to then turn any unfavorable situation, for at least the duration of negotiations and contracts, completely to the benefit of Fugaku and the Uchiha's. With that mere cold appraisal of value Fugaku nodded. Kagome would find out later this evening and return with the monk at first light. The monk had a sizeable entourage that was waiting outside the borders, not wishing to mingle with the dreaded paperwork of being approved for such a short time in the city.

"You will send me monthly updates on her progress."

The monk smiled. "I consider it an honor, lord Uchiha."

Without any idea of her next year of life having been decided, Kagome was helping her brother into his bed to sleep off the nightmares he'd apparently had. She had no idea that there were two close members of her family plotting and scheming to use her as a pawn in their games.

Had she known, she may have run to one or the other to warn them.

Fugaku had he known would have perhaps sent her right away and refused the updates.

Itachi..was after all...

Itachi.


	5. The Problem with Kagome

WD: Prepare for strange. This does NOT follow Manga. XD You have been warned.

()()()()()()

Kagome found herself relieved when she finally passed through the mountain side. It was a carefully constructed barrier, one that apparently you had to have a key to pass through or else the mountain remained solid. The monk she'd been going with since leaving her homeland assured her she would be personally keyed in soon with her energy, but that also if she was able to advance far enough she would be capable of recreating such a barrier on a lesser scale. Kagome had fixed the kind old man with a simple emotionless look at that. One that made the man shudder.

Damned Uchiha.

Kagome felt a little bad still about leaving her home with no warning, not even a good bye to her brothers. She'd stayed with her mother the entire night packing, and then curled up in her mother's arms where they'd fallen asleep in her room. Neither of her brothers had been allowed in, as the matriarch had a great deal to explain to Kagome about herbs to take and things to be wary of. Kagome had gone so far as to write a few brief scrolls to her friends and brothers however, with her mothers smiling promise to deliver them. Knowing how likely it was that her documents would be read by others first Kagome had left anything out that she didn't want known.

Naturally there'd been no juicy details about the actions she'd taken with her brothers lately for Hinata, something she was certain the pale eyed heiress would be lamenting for some time.

Her blue eyes traveled over the surroundings in awe. Mountain turned suddenly to a lush valley with strange sigils painted and carved over the walls. They were traveling swiftly enough that to anyone else it would have just been a blur, but Kagome, raised as a civilian for all she had her own powers amongst ninja, did her best to be observant. She could almost feel the heavy mantle of expectations draped over her shoulders.

Well. Though it had only been for five years, Kagome could handle that. She was after all even if by adoption, an Uchiha. You couldn't have better teachers in what that meant then her family..especially her elder brother Itachi. As if she could sense a pair of red tomoed eyes that were no where near her just from thinking about him Kagome shivered and nodded to herself. She was going to make certain she did her family proud.

Kagome suddenly side stepped in shock as a red blur caught her attention, her instincts having already kicked in to move her out of the way and though she lacked the speed of her ninja brothers, she had a kunai already in her hands just incase before she realized the monk and his guards were trying to calm her down.

"Forgive me, Kagome-chan..er..Kagome-san.." The monk was a little startled by the sudden vicious blue glare he received. The girl was a sweet one, gentle and yet..he understood that she was an Uchiha and would demand respect. If she had not yet earned an honorific she would clearly refuse an affectionate casual term from her teachers.

"As I was saying, Kagome-san, this is Inuyasha..."

"Feh! What's the wench doin here?" Inuyasha tilted his head, purple eyes showing beneath a mess of black hair as he crossed his arms, making Kagome try to not stare at the ridiculously bright red outfit he sported. Kagome did not however reply. It was not her place to, she did not know who this young man was and would not risk trouble if she spoke out of turn.

The monk sighed, rubbing his temples. "Kagome-san has come to train with the rest of you, Inuyasha..she has miko potential..Inuyasha is the guardian to one of our other miko's who has graduated and is currently visiting her family.."

Kagome's eyes softened and she gave Inuyasha a smile, recognizing now that his brusque behavior was to hide how hurt he was to be left behind. Inuyasha took a step back startled, then found some ridiculous excuse to mutter and fell into step with them.

"How many others are here if I may ask?"

Not too surprisingly Inuyasha was the one who answered. "Too damn many and half of em are so annoying ya want to piss on them..eh..or set them on fire." Inuyasha noticed the twitching of Kagome's lips as she tried not to laugh and figured out pretty quickly between the monk's treating her formally and her caution that she was probably stuck with a family like his..and didn't have the balls to break out of it. Being a girl that was understandable.

"They're almost all jerks. Sango'll take care of you, she and Kikiyo..my Miko,..are about the only girls who you can trust. The two brats here..Shippou and Kohaku are okay too..Souta's still freaking out about everything..er..just wait and you'll see!" Inuyasha huffed, realizing he was naming people she had no idea about and confusing her further.

However the soft sound of laughter met his ears and he turned in surprise to see the sparkling smile of Kagome, for just a moment unguarded as she winked. "Thank you Inuyasha-kun..I will keep that in mind."

Unable to do more then blush at the fact someone was actually listening to him he just huffed. "Whatever."

Kagome chuckled under her breath as they continued, noticing that it was laid out very much like a village all on it's own. That this city hidden in a mountain was clearly self sufficient made her lips twist upwards in approval. They made their way through the streets to an old shrine, just barely visible from the entrance were a number of training grounds..and on the steps...

'It's a very good thing I am used to the boys at home.'

Kagome blinked a little seeing a stunning tall man in white garments with a pair of swords strapped to his side who took one look at them..and left. Inuyasha left her side to go chasing after him yelling at the man's retreating figure and reminding her oddly of Naruto and Sasuke.

Her eyes though were mostly locked on one figure in particular out of all the others. Following her instincts she passed the old monk, ignored the others and went right to him her eyes narrowed. If Kagome had been a little less focused she would have realized that the crowd there was holding it's breath and all on full alert. However Kagome was entirely fixated on the man, dressed simply, with short black hair and dark eyes that were almost purple...it was what she felt from him however that caught her attention.

"You're like me."

The youth gasped, stammering in shock before he gave her a perverted grin. "Well that as it may be lovely one..I don't suppose you'd bear my child?"

Kagome laughed, unaware of the angry bodyguard near him or the full attention they all had. "For your own sake I doubt you ever wish my father to hear that, or my brothers."

A smile passed from one to the other, a pair of aura's singing and happily meeting. Kagome's hand was taken in the youth's own and he kissed her fingertips lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you fair lady, I'm Miroku. I would be honored if for your stay you'd consider me a sibling."

Kagome nodded, relaxing visibly as their two massive holy aura's seemed to weave together effortlessly as their fingers did, like a pair of children playing. "I'm Kagome, Miroku-kun."

The onlookers were all in shock. Up to this point Kikiyo was the most powerful miko there but her inability to draw on her emotions and her powers at the same time left her vastly below Miroku's gifts..this new girl if anything eclipsed him but there was no arguing of energies..instead they flowed together. There would be some quick changes made to the lessons and the monks and scholars were whispering in excitement. The days when a miko and monk could learn to fight together had been many years ago, yet these two were both open enough to the possibility on their own that it offered a chance to push every student there to their limits.

()()()()

Kagome learned to adapt swiftly to the days in the monastery. For the most part she spent all her time studying scrolls, working on new ways to meditate and learn herbs and just adjust to the different auras she felt there. Only when she was comfortable enough with them could she begin her real training. The woman who had been so angry at first when Miroku had propositioned her Kagome found was the Sango girl Inuyasha had told her about. They'd bonded rapidly and were happily referring to the other as sisters, something Kagome took to malicious levels by telling Sango she'd soon be a sister in law if she married Miroku, something Miroku adored Kagome all the more for.

Three weeks later, Kagome had begun to learn her abilities with a bow and had met disastrous results. She simply could not be startled or frightened enough with sneak attacks to get her to enchant the arrows. It took a lot of discussion before they realized it came precisely from Kagome being raised by some of the most skilled ninja that existed, and her prodigy of a brother. It was very hard for her to not be aware of someone, and she simply could not see any of them as more of a threat then Itachi.

Sesshomaru-the silver haired one Inuyasha was always running off after- was able to surprise her a few times but much to his amusement and Inuyasha's disgust Kagome wasn't scared of him either. It had annoyed Sesshomaru..Kagome could tell because an eyebrow actually MOVED...until she'd simply stated that she was aware Sesshomaru had too much honor to kill her without a reason and if he had one she'd be dead already. In other words, she trusted him.

Most the others she only saw glimpses of, and Miroku wouldn't tell her why but just that it was done on purpose because of some conditioning she had to go through.

At the end of that three weeks she learned why.

Ushered into a small room with soft beds and incense, lit only by small votive candles Kagome lay down on one of the soft beds prepared for them. She was dressed in a yukata, and one half of the room was split by a screen. Kagome, Sango, and another woman she didn't know all lay down on the beds. They were in yukata so the female servants could easily tend to them while they were incapacitated. The other side would hold Miroku, Inuyasha, and a few men Kagome had not met yet.

It was a very long process. Kagome had expected it to be like the ninjas, a few hand signs and poof..but no, this was apparently a far more intricate and complex genjutsu and required a number of things. They'd all had to bathe, purify themselves, and were rubbed down with an ointment containing specific herbs to help them submit to the suggestions posed to their minds. The incense would help keep them unconcious, and they would have someone monitoring them with chakra to prevent the need to eat, or eliminate said food and drink.

Kagome had little warning, only that she would be disoriented and to not fight the changing of her reality.

She had no idea what that meant..until she was laying down, listening to the monotone chanting..and behind her lids she saw a blue light....

()()()()()()

Kagome looked around, she could have sworn she felt a jewel shard just now. "Inuyasha..."

"What Wench?!" Inuyasha's ears swiveled to look at her though he didn't turn to look at her, keeping up the pace.

Kagome waited, trying to feel..yes there was that little pinch in her brain, that caused almost a second of lightheaded disorientation. "Jewel shard!"

Inuyasha leapt then, around Kagome was a flurry of activity and she barely had time to remember to grab an arrow for her bow before chaos took over...

()()()()()

Outside of the slumbering group the monks watched in a scrying mirror the void sorceress Kanna held. She'd studied some of the darker aspects of power but no one complained with how truly useful the results could be. Adventure after adventure the group was put into..and though the script had been laid for them, leaving the group to simply act out their parts though they thought that the actions were their own..there were always surprises.

Sango for instance was willing to let her charge help protect her and the sexual tension had people making constant bets on when Miroku would be injured next and how badly.

Kirara didn't remember how to speak telepathically as she didn't resume her true form, more then once that would have saved them trouble.

Shippou lost his hero worship of Inuyasha and instead wasted a good deal of time harassing him. Something that caused the teachers a good deal of amusement to see the normally Inuyasha adoring child whining and picking on his friend every chance he could.

However the biggest problem was definitely...

Kagome.

Kagome's role in the genjutsu was one Kikiyo had done flawlessly. She was to detect the shards, tend to the group, be logical, have a very clear cut idea of right and wrong and be completely against demons and poised. A weapon flawless in her abilities..even if she was permitted some affections to keep her from loosing herself too much.

Kagome, well frankly she seemed to overpower those suggestions implanted.

Kagome snapped at Inuyasha, was not above treating all the demons as her equal or helping them even if they had been thought up to repulse or upset someone. Kagome not only tended to her group she aided them at the cost of her own self. Kagome showed no fear where she should have gone running, and didn't stay put but went running when that would almost certainly get her killed.

Perhaps the worst flaw however..had to deal with the scripted part that they had one of their most gifted tacticians and interrogators play. Naraku could have rivaled Ibiki any day and was flawless for playing the villain.

Usually.

Though it really was a problem..at that moment..the entire monastery that wasn't active in holding the group under was huddled over Kanna's mirror..eyes wide open and so silent a pin could have dropped as the first meeting between Naraku and the 'miko' in the role..this time Kagome, came into play.

Kikiyo had of course been flawless, confronting him and leading the attack as well as organizing the future battles against him with a passion only born of holy justice.

Kagome though.....

()()()()

Death was all around them. Kagome was gasping for air, glaring at the baboon figure that was suddenly in front of her. Blue eyes narrowed, Kagome clutched at her useless bow. The string was snapped and she was out of arrows, but she refused to look away or stand down. Inuyasha was fighting with Kagura..Sango and Miroku were busy holding off other youkai and..Kagome was alone. For the first time she was so close to this person who had caused so much pain to her friends..and her past self.

"Hiding behind a mask Naraku?..That's immature. What are you scared we'd know what you looked like?"

Naraku laughed at her, a slow, deep sound of absolute malice before a delicate hand reached up and he swept the pelt off to smirk at her wickedly. It was too easy. Yes this priestess had fire..but he was unholy, and his red eyes scared every human and demon he'd met.

Kagome gasped, her color leaving her face..

A flicker in her awareness as she saw the red eyes looking at her and the mass of black hair...

Red eyes looking at her...

Black hair...

Red eyes...

Red...

Almost unaware of what she was doing Kagome's hand went to Naraku's cheek, caressing the soft flesh gently and stunning the half demon. His own color drained from his face in utter confusion..his heart stopping for a moment with her next words.

"Breathtaking. You're gorgeous..."

Screams and cries of the battle all around them..both covered in blood and filth, and all they were aware of was Blue and Red.

Kagome..was not scared of this powerful, dangerous killer with the red eyes. Instead she seemed to relax, and gave him a beautiful gentle smile.

Onigumo died at that moment..his human heart destroyed by the sudden rapid heartbeat of a half demon's as he beheld a priestesses smile..that was only his.

()()()()()()

Fugaku Uchiha glanced over the scroll several times to make certain he was reading it correctly before he couldn't help but laugh, pleased.

"It seems..our daughter is upholding the name."

Makoto smiled from the kitchen, humming softly to let him know she'd heard and understood. That Fugaku called Kagome their child rather then by name meant he was very pleased with her. Having been a ninja herself before becoming a wife and mother Makoto knew precisely what that meant to uphold the name. Kagome was proving exceptional and likely baffling her teachers. It was a very good sign.

Fugaku smirked, going to set the scroll away. He never noticed Itachi, hidden in plain sight as he stole the scroll and brought it to the roof.

Black eyes narrowed he unfurled the vellum they had written on, the slightly inconsistent color to the ink making it clear wherever his little sister had been sent they used the archaic practice of making their own ink.

Eyes moving rapidly over the entire document, then slowly, analyzing each brush stroke for any hidden meaning left Itachi curious..and amused.

Most of it was too vague to be of use, though he found that pleasing. It meant wherever his sister was they understood how easy it was to intercept documentation. It mentioned only that her training was proceeding well, though they were encountering a few problems that were easily enough explained away. He snickered softly when they explained how they could not seem to alarm her or catch her off guard and she would just tell people they had nothing on her family when they tried.

One line however made Itachi's amusement flare up to the point he was almost shaking with the raw hunger of possession.

'We have found in our genjutsu's, that a 'demon' we create for their minds that has before now always terrified the subject instead seems to bring Kagome an odd comfort if not an actual attraction..red eyes seem to be familiar to her despite the full blocking of her memories and we suspect she has..'

It continued to go on about how they guessed it was from exposure to the Sharingan.

Red eyes bring an attraction...

His eyes were usually red. He knew they had flashed so when he'd used his hands on her that day by the pond..

However then the heat was swept away by cutting shards of ice and Itachi was forced to go replace the scroll before he destroyed it. Heading for the training grounds he went to reduce logs and possibly opponents to dust.

Someone where Kagome was..had red eyes. Even in a genjustu..and she was attracted.

It seemed he needed to teach Kagome that she belonged only to him.


	6. Complications

WD: So if you haven't been to my poll yet...go. It's how I'm deciding what to update. XD

Right now this story, then Again and Again..then Welcome to Hell Itachi!..and finally seems someone out there likes my what if with YYH in Paying for her sins...if you want to influence the next round, go vote.

Warning of Inuyasha potty mouth and suggestive themes. Duh. Lol.

Oh and I'm twisted. Beware of surprises.

()()()()()()

"What the fuck?! I mean, Kagome!! What...The...FUCK was that back there?!" Inuyasha was currently screaming at the petite girl. Arms flailing wildly and ignoring the fact that he was covered in rancid flesh and blood from the corpses they had been fighting, the only thing the yellow eyes were noticing was that Kagome wasn't even flinching. Nor was she angry, if anything she seemed a little bored.

"It's called strategy Inuyasha." Kagome kept up her blank expression, ignoring the strange little nagging thought that she should feel touched by his concern. What an odd idea. Inuyasha was her friend, and a great one, but really..like she was going to explain her actions, willing or not, when the chances of those hell wasps about was as likely as the fact that they all stank.

In other words, she knew it.

Sighing softly Kagome decided that the best way to handle the panicky hanyou right now was to distract him. "Inuyasha..after we're done burying the villagers, would you please find us a bit of water? I'd settle for something cold and fresh like a river right now though I'd love a hot spring.." Self conciously Kagome tried to wipe the blood on her hands off, shuddering a little.

Inuyasha's rants came to an abrupt halt and he sighed. "Yeah Sure wench. But you and Sango won't be on grave duty..there's a river. Shippou can sniff it out..it's to the east of here not far. You two go clean up..and the brat too..then make us food. I want ramen damn it."

Kagome just chuckled her thanks before nodding, shivering at the itchy sensation of someone elses blood on her body. How very unsanitary.

Sango eyed Kagome a bit puzzled as to everything. Something told her this was all very wrong. Kagome should have lost her temper, should have been screaming for help..panicked perhaps. Not so calm with their enemy in the midst of carnage before he had fled from something she had said. Nor was Kagome telling them what, but then what little Kagome did say with a slight grin was just that even evil masterminds can be caught off guard.

Kagome reverted to the nagging sensations of what she should do while her mind processed her reluctance. Giggling and teasing Shippou as she helped scrub him down before working on her own hair Kagome couldn't help but feel as if she'd thrown poor Naraku into an absolute panic. Laughing out loud Kagome collapsed into the bank with giggles. Noticing her friends give her a worried look, perhaps believing she had finally snapped, only made the small woman double over more.

Finally however she smiled. "Really Sango, it was nothing. However I'm certain Naraku is going to spend weeks pulling out his hair trying to figure out what I was plotting. I just..well..I made one of my remarks."

"Ah!" Sango was mollified and smiling again. Kagome did say odd things at points so it was nothing to worry about.

Nothing at all.

()()()()()

"Damned Onigumo! Why of all things do I notice mikos?!" Naraku snarled, pacing rapidly as his mind worked. The miko was strange. She spoke loud and rudely without regard for rank or propriety. She dressed even more unusually..though not unwelcome for all he knew even the whores would blush at her attire. She had absolutely no sense and was rather useless aside from sporadic explosions of her power...

So what was she up to, complimenting him so?

"ARRRRRGH!" Vaguely he was aware that his hand had just shattered the skull of a servant too slow to get away from him. Flicking the body away from his person Naraku snarled again, showing his teeth.

The miko was up to something, she had to be. Naraku just needed to find out what.

()()()()()

A group of monks was still sitting there with eyebrows twitching and no few smothered chuckles. "Well I would say it's time to wake them..and perhaps we need to think of something to break down Kagome in the genjutsu slightly..nothing physical or the Uchiha's will have our necks.."

Kanna set her mirror down as the viewing ended and lifted one delicate white brow. "Perhaps we could include another miko?"

The monks began to think about that, though slowly they nodded. "In some way to make Kagome feel inferior perhaps..we need to curb this recklessness in her. The genjutsu will not harm her of course but if she was doing such actions in reality.."

If they didn't ascertain Kagome lost this dangerous habit of rushing into trouble, their fault or not should something happen to her it was doubtless the clan head would seek retribution from them.

"Let us wake them, and consider while they go about this week."

Slowly one by one the sleeping actors in a play of carefully scripted Genjutsu were awakened. It was a very dangerous time for them, as it was far more then waking from a dream or regular Genjutsu. For a few days the 'actors' would all be a little disoriented, adjusting to the righting of their memories to where they belonged. In a sense they were all learning to have a split personality, one for their day to day lives and one trained to be nothing more then a full personification of their duties. It helped usually to keep them from falling into despair and a loss of themselves. Usually. Kikiyo had been the exception, unable to align her quiet controlled self differently from the flawless miko she portrayed in the genjutsu. It really could be laid to blame on the fact that Kikiyo had been taught to be a miko since she was younger. Instead her emotions had been sealed even from herself for the most part and she struggled to relate to the others. Inuyasha seemed to be one of the few who could reach her, but that was why he had to remain behind when she returned home. During those visits Kikiyo did not dare appear as anything more then what she had been trained to be, a golem of sorts who did her duties without feeling. Inuyasha made it hard for her to keep that facade up completely.

He understood, but did not have to like it.

Dazed, tired, and timid as children, the victims of the genjutsu training relied on their helpers right now. Two realities were converging in their minds and to help them adjust they were kept isolated from each other. They didn't need tensions or troubles emerging because two 'enemies' met outside of the genjutsu before they had recalled themselves.

The results of that could be traumatic. Just look at the one they had trained to be the villain before Naraku, one called Onigumo. They had of course, integrated him into the continuing story..but with the idea that Naraku had destroyed him. In a sense he had. Onigumo still thought himself besotted with the miko Kikiyo on his first emergence from the genjutsu and sought her out. Kikiyo not remembering him without the burned and damaged appearance which she had been learning to tend to in the genjutsu had rebuked him..

The details were hazy but Naraku had been training as a guardian at that time and gone utterly ruthless on Onigumo to snap him back to reality. In truth he had just shattered the young mans mind and become a shell of himself, now a recluse in the monastery who copied down old scrolls and lived in a world of misty illusions. Naraku had not felt remorse, and instead only contempt for the miko who had caused the addling of the brain in the first place. He'd accidentally taken that with him into the Genjustu and the monks had been forced to weave it into the story so that it did not go out of hand in reality.

So now, Onigumo had caused Naraku's obsession with harassing the miko Kikiyo. It worked for them, Naraku was controlled in reality and was able to practice his twisted mind games and tactics in the Genjutsu that would some day aid them if there was another war. All in all things had turned out just fine.

Still no one wanted a repeat of that scenario. Hence the males and females were never able to see each other upon entering or leaving the genjutsu and they were kept apart from each other entirely until their senses began to return.

Kagome felt as if she was swimming but in someone else's body. She was perched alongside the nearest koi pond, going to it with the surety of an arrow for it's familiar comforts. Slowly she trailed her fingers in the water, going through every memory she could of the past like a diary until she knew precisely where she began and the genjutsu had ended.

A startled sound came from her then, followed by gentle laughter. Of all things, she hit on her enemy because he reminded her of her brother! Now that was a psychological issue Hinata would love!

"Hinata-chan..." All of a sudden depression swept Kagome up into it's arms. Yes she enjoyed it here, but she missed her family. She adored Sango and Miroku, even young Souta seemed to try to fill that role for her but..

She truly felt alone. Hinata had always been there since the day she was taken in by the Uchiha's, and ever since they had met that first day Kagome had a girl to confide in. A shy sweet, often underestimated and brilliantly intelligent girl.

Kagome really missed her. She wanted to be against Hinata's side, discussing the latest things that happened in their lives. Trading recipes for herbal remedies and perfumes. She wanted to hear Hinata's shy loving voice discussing Neiji, her reassurances when Kagome began to confess that she hurt at the idea of Sasuke actually turning to one of his fangirls for their affections.

Unnoticed by the owner of the now tear filled sapphire eyes, a few delicate tears slipped from her face and into the pond.

"Childish."

The single word was delivered without any inflection, cold and yet the bite was meant to cauterize the wound making the tears.

Kagome looked up with a slight nod and tremulous smile. Not really surprised to see Sesshomaru standing beside her. The white haired man with his strange tattoo markings that he had gained deciding he liked being the dog demon in the genjutsu a little too much, had often come to be near Kagome. They did not speak much, but their aura's seemed to enjoy the contact.

"Perhaps I am not yet ready for being anything else, Sesshomaru."

A slow blink as he acknowledged her words. He was waiting for her to continue.

"I'm just feeling rather lost. I know who I am more or less but not in what way to proceed." She huffed cutely at that moment. "Drives me insane to hear the monks all talking about how I am messing with the Genjutsu, especially since they seem to think I can't tell when they whisper that loud!"

Sesshomaru hn'd softly, but in the slightly lower tone that told Kagome were he not so composed he would be laughing. "Most who come here are not accustomed to living with Ninja."

Kagome chuckled. "If you didn't listen for the foot falls that were never there, then you usually never had any privacy. It wasn't so bad when I was first brought to live with them but over the years..."

Sesshomaru turned his head ever so slightly, asking wordlessly for her tale. Well asking as much as her brother did. It was a 'you tell me now or you'll find our spar will be more painful.'

"Five years ago, I was formally adopted by the Uchiha's. Before that I lived with a few of the lesser families, my parents had been killed on a routine visit to Konoha. The Higurashi's were known to have some healing gifts especially with plants and so knowing which ones made good poisons, ninja had a lot of uses for them. I was being kidnaped..and apparently even at seven years old I had a temper. I was biting and scratching my opponents when they suddenly fell and I was covered in blood. It didn't really bother me, I'd been helping my parents clean game since I could remember and seen a few battles. Why would a stranger's blood trouble me so much when they had killed my parents? The ninja team that rescued me were a bit unnerved by that..even more so when I had been cleaned up and presented to the Hokage who sent me to the Uchiha thinking I was one of theirs. I was bored as the clan discussed what to do with the 'brat suddenly placed in their care' and began asking the beautiful woman who was watching me if she knew where I could find some supplies as I'd seen some monkshood nearby..and wanted to practice. Next thing I knew I was being interrogated, they realized I knew my plants better then any of their own..and I had a place with them."

Kagome chuckled shyly. "The first time my miko gifts came out someone was trying to abduct my playmate Sasuke, now my brother..and I threw a glowing pink rock at them. They were startled enough for Itachi to kill them, I was interrogated and tested again. Father adopted me because I was unique and he didn't think anyone else should have claim to the unknown kekkai. It was meant to be mere formality.."

Kagome trailed off there, smiling a bit. "I was adopted by the clan, but Sasuke and Itachi both insisted I become part of their household. Mother was delighted..she was the same woman I had first talked to. Sasuke took to me instantly, Itachi used me more to identify poisons, like I was his own private herbalist. I didn't really mind, Itachi is someone you are either of use to or ignored..if lucky."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at that, though he tried not to show how startled he was. Kagome's voice was fond when she spoke of her family but the fact of her eldest brother being so ruthless..actually rather like him..was unnerving. No wonder she was at ease around him.

"So, you miss being a tool."

"Oh, no it's not like that anymore!" Kagome giggled and smiled at Sesshomaru before looking at where her fingers trailed in the pond. "Itachi likes to just sit nearby while I study..he says I help burn away the blood on his hands with my aura. Sasuke though, he's always with me when he can. He used to tease me that I was going to have to marry him one day so he never likes to call me sister."

"You care for him."

"Yes I do. Though I won't likely be permitted to marry him, the idea is not one I mind. Sasuke and I get along and we are friends. Still he is the second heir, so he'll be wed to someone with the Uchiha blood. At least that means I'll potentially have some say in the matter of whom I wed, I'd really rather not loose my family because of my headstrong behavior."

Sesshomaru eyed her, amused really at the grasp on old ways that the slip of a girl had. "Your eldest brother will be wed to someone from the clan as well then."

Again Kagome laughed, the gentle uplifting sound that made her aura fluctuate and his eyes half close as he literally felt her delight. "Oh no! No one can tell Itachi what to do!"

"Interesting."

Kagome chuckled then, fingers going back to making her circles in the water when something startled her.

"You have horrible aim in the Genjutsu."

Kagome felt her ears going red. "Yes, not to mention horrible wardrobe..I think perhaps the monks are perverts..no one would wear a skirt that short!"

Sesshomaru regarded her silently before making a decision and trailed his fingertips along Kagome's leg through her hakama. "I do not complain."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she stared at him, her leg tingling.

"I do not appreciate being teased, Sesshomaru..."

"I do not tease, Ka-go-me."

"oh..."

Kagome wasn't entirely certain what happened next. Did she lean in or did he? All she was aware of was that suddenly she was crushed to Sesshomaru's body and their lips were moving along each other, she felt her shoulder kissed by the air and tilted her throat back with a soft gasp.

"Too many eyes.."

A tremble against her chest was Kagome's only knowledge that he was laughing. "You cannot cast a barrier, yet, little miko?"

"Ah! Not..when you're so distracting!" She felt the smile along her shoulder but he stilled, giving her a moment to close her eyes and do as suggested. A part of Kagome was appalled at her wanton behavior, another asserted that she was an adult in shinobi culture, and more..she knew Sesshomaru would be utterly discreet. She'd been teased for too many months before coming here by her restless dreams and crying hormones and she trusted him. There was not love of a romantic sort, but there was understanding.

Oh and not to mention, right now Sesshomaru had no shirt on..and she didn't think she could have said no if she tried.

In just a few moments she learned that was completely false. She was begging him over and over again to not stop.

()()()()()()

Yes I'm ending it there. XD Because I am evil. You will get a lemon in the next chapter. Possibly two. Next chapter Itachi is back in the picture and he won't like what he learns....


	7. Carnal Actions

WD:...This story is seriously taking on a life of it's own. Sheesh!

Don't kill me, the confrontation is going to be in the next one. They just are doing their own thing.

Go vote in the poll to tell me which order to update.

()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru chuckled low in his throat as he heard Kagome's soft pleading. He'd barely begun to touch her, but from watching her in the Genjutsu he knew how she moved, how she thought..even the flash of her throat as she would take a breath told him how she liked to be touched.

Sesshomaru was not a chaste man, but he also was exceptionally particular about his lovers. All of them before now had been geisha, or very high ranking noble women who would be unable to force his hand in marriage if the liaison's were learned about.

Kagome was the first who was not one of the two.

Kagome however, was something different.

Perhaps the fascination started even before the genjutsu. As he moved his lips across the side of her neck, just under her jaw his hands began to slip down her back ever so slowly to teasingly undo her garments. He was exacting in just how he tugged and pulled on the fabric so it would draw the most pleasure out of her.

As she fought a giggle..such a delightful sound as she moved against him, fighting to get away from the gentle tickling sensation of her haori pulling away from her hips and fluttering about her sides...Sesshomaru had to admit it was before the Genjutsu.

Kagome when she had appeared that day was lovely as any of the women he'd known, but without any artifice to her. She wore a kimono befitting a woman of high birth and carried herself with grace, but no real arrogance. She talked with his brother, he saw a flash beneath the kimono of leggings so she was clearly practical..and instead of an obi she wore a thick sash that carried a few sharp items, barely betrayed by irregularities in the smoothness of the fabric. Her eyes had met his and he'd waited for the ridiculous fangirl behavior to begin...

Instead she'd glided her eyes over him, almost bored..he'd been disturbed by the dismissal and left, bringing Inuyasha chasing after him.

He'd later heard about her reaction to Miroku and begun his fascination.

A soft moan met him as he dipped a hand to the small of her back with the slightest pressure, pulling her to his chest so he could undo her hakama and caused him to lift an eyebrow. This woman was exceedingly sensitive. Perhaps that was to be expected if she came from such a serious family.

There was a shyness, but no embarrassment about her as she shoved his hands away, still in her loose hakama though her breasts were bare to his eyes. She began just as carefully, teasingly as he had been, to remove his own garments. She put his weapons aside with reverence that pleased him and to be honest turned him on as she was half naked.

He had this sudden urge to spar with her shirt-less sometime...

Kagome this time pressed her lips to his neck, repeating his actions, learning from them but using her own method.

That was when she showed something to Sesshomaru that made him growl as if he was the youkai persona of the genjutsu in absolute pleasure.

She bit him.

It was a soft bite, but full of fire and passion on the junction of his shoulder. It was a demanding thing, so utterly like her that he found his patience so legendary..vanishing almost entirely.

They were still both half dressed and he was like an eager youth with his first woman!

Amused, Sesshomaru decided to return the favor and lightly bit her shoulder.

He was not expecting her to gasp and moan, arching back a little. "Oh!"

Very curious..so the miko enjoyed a tiny bit of possessive pain? He doubted she enjoyed much more, but that she liked a little..he wasted no more time assuring they were both naked, letting her lay back on his haori though the moss beneath them was soft he wouldn't treat her like a peasant. Sadly it was better out here then in any of their rooms, the chance for discretion was greater.

Perhaps it was also all the years now he had spent playing an inu youkai, that Sesshomaru felt more at home in the wilds, and wanted to see the miko there, her beauty a match for the scene around them.

Sesshomaru would not voice any of his thoughts, but at that moment he decided someday he wanted to repeat this when the cherry blossoms were in bloom..it would match the flush along her face and body perfectly.

"What are you thinking?" Kagome's voice was soft, still not ashamed. Yes she was shy..he knew from the slight way she was timid with him that he would be her first and that made Sesshomaru quite pleased. But she was not ashamed. It was part of what drew him to the miko, she was one who would stand by her actions.

"This will not be the only time, if you are willing." He dipped his lips then to hers in a soft kiss. It wasn't affectionate in the sense that most would have seen. Rather it was a promise. As long as they were lovers he would do his best to make certain she was not alone. There wouldn't be love, they still were too much of strangers for that, but she would have no reason to cry for lost companions.

Kagome kissed him back, then gave a silent answer when her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer.

Sesshomaru began to realize why it was miko were such tempting women at that point, when the first brush of her powers touched his aura. He couldn't help the shudder of pure pleasure, right before he dipped his lips to her clavicle. Kagome didn't really move, save for a small sigh here or to run her fingers lightly over him. She didn't know what to do and was quite willing to let him handle it all, as he preferred.

What she did do however, was more incredible then the most highly trained courtesan could have dreamed. He'd heard of this, in a few ancient scrolls in his father's home..but only as myth. Kagome was literally coupling their auras.

It was an incredible sensation, the pleasure she felt though thankfully for his sanity not the act..was felt by him as well. When she truly enjoyed something even if it was announced by the tiniest sigh, he felt the coil of desire unfold further.

With a slightly amused smirk he lowered his lips to her navel, going ever lower though he was having trouble thinking at this point. She was ruining him for other women..and was utterly innocent to that fact.

Sesshomaru finally could take no more, though he'd barely begun to lick and nibble along the body of the miko he knew she was ready. Gently he moved between her legs and waited until she reacted to another love bite on her shoulder before he thrust forward.

The pleasure he felt mingled with the pain she experienced and left the two in a haze, unaware of anything anymore.

There under the silent eye of the tree next to the koi pond, they moved in a dance utterly ancient and hidden beneath a miko's barrier, two souls wove in and out in a beautiful dance of power.

()()()()()

Sesshomaru ran his fingers along Kagome's side, eyeing her contently as she half dozed. He did wear her out quite a bit for her first time..a tiny drop of blood came from her hip and she mewled in annoyance before it was licked away, his white hair spilling over her flesh.

Normally fingers shouldn't have done that. However demonic blood did run in Sesshomaru's family, inu youkai blood to be exact. It was part of why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took the roles they did in the Genjutsu, following stories of ancient warriors in their own heritage. A peculiar side effect to the miko's joining with him however..was that he could literally feel more of that heritage pull to the surface.

Also he felt..oddly at peace. It was as though some part of his soul recognized Kagome from all the times she'd let their aura's weave together as he melded their flesh this evening. He wouldn't say he loved her. Still, Sesshomaru was not the sort to lie even to himself. She was however, now his lover and he would make certain to protect her in the land of reality. Genjutsu they would continue their roles, but for now..

He was content to just trace her sleepy features with his new claws. Luckily from all the time in his other persona he knew how to use them. He wasn't certain if it was the fourth or seventh time they'd coupled that he'd gained them..but Sesshomaru was not complaining.

"They suit you."

"Indeed."

Kagome chuckled then and turned to run her hand over his hair. For just a minute, there under the barriers..it was like they belonged to a different time. Something so familiar..

Finally however the moment had to end and Sesshomaru just looked at her. "It will be evening soon, we should bathe and then the others should find us."

Kagome chuckled and nodded, handing him his..rather soiled..haori. Sesshomaru just smirked at it. "I'm not certain I will be washing this, miko.."

He laughed then, open with her at this point in time because her blush covered nearly all of her. Really she was amusing.

In no time they were both dressed and he bowed to her before walking away from her, a few minutes later Kagome let her barrier fall and went to find some food and tea. She would be needing an extra dose of the herbs her mother had told her to take while gone, just to be safe.

It never occurred to Kagome that she hadn't thought of her brothers during that time.

()()()()()

Sasuke shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, watching his father. It was...chilling. Fugaku was never happy, never. Even when Itachi did the unthinkable he was only pleased but not happy. They were his blood, they were Uchiha, they had to be flawless.

No one would answer him about Kagome.

Sasuke was really starting to worry. He knew that only his twisted elder sibling was aware that he'd taken liberties with the potential match also known as his sister. After the events together that evening, with her gone all this time he'd been seeking out older women who weren't part of his fanclub and more experienced in the ways of the bedroom. True Itachi had forced him to learn his ways thanks to that genjutsu that still made Sasuke want to claw out his eyes..

Sasuke though would never accept being compared to his brother so why would he want to know Itachi's ways in bed and not his own?

Where the hells was Itachi anyways?

()()()()

Four months.

It had been four months since Itachi had stolen the scroll. Scowling the ANBU captain walked in to the Hokage's office, for once not using the window. This had gone on long enough, how could he manipulate events and his possessions if they weren't around? Besides, it was nigh impossible to torture Sasuke properly without Kagome there to dangle in front of him. Itachi couldn't threaten to just kill her to torture his sibling, Sasuke knew he wouldn't and would likely run and tattle to their father.

Sasuke's immaturity tended to be permanent it seemed. Perhaps he should have dropped him less when forced to endure babysitting.

Itachi waited as everyone else did until he could see the Hokage, which being ANBU wasn't long at all. Still as this was a...civilian..style request he couldn't just barge in as if it was of much importance. Personal items never mattered. Hence, the door.

Sarutobi nodded to him as Itachi leaned against a wall. Idly the third began to wonder if any of his elite ninja could actually relax and not find the darkest most secure spot in his office to loom in.

Was that psychosis or good training?

Likely both. In Itachi? Definitely both. Not to mention the enormous ego. Sighing Sarutobi folded his hands, itching to refill his pipe now with something far more potent as Itachi tended to bring as many headaches as he ever cured.

"Yes Itachi? I presume this is about your upcoming leave?"

Sarutobi's quick eyes did manage to detect the slightest flicker of red as Itachi fought back the use of his sharingan.

"Yes. I intend to visit my sister."

"Hn." Sarutobi just looked at him. One did not repeat pointless facts to Itachi. The prodigy likely already knew since before the Hokage himself did, that Kagome's location was secret. That he mentioned he was leaving to find her at all meant he was demanding, not even asking, permission to follow or likely accost one of the monks that would come bearing the news to Fugaku.

"No deaths, no torture, no causing trouble that will harm Konoha or your family."

With that Sarutobi signed the document and handed it over. The paper was out of his hands before the ink was dry and the slightest trace that Itachi was ever there was gone. Groaning, the Hokage dumped out his pipe and pulled out something stronger to put in it. Oh yes, this was going to make one very large headache.

()()()()()()()

The monk left the next day. Itachi hadn't said a word to his father, whom would simply assume Itachi was on another mission as he always did. Itachi hadn't informed Fugaku about the majority of times he was on leave since he was promoted to captain. It only meant Itachi had to vacation out of Konoha. This time however he had in the last nearly six years been accruing his extra time rather then spending it. This meant he had two months, enough to follow the slow moving monk and spend time with Kagome, learn all he wanted about where she was-it was a secret location after all thus Itachi wanted to know about it- and then return with none the wiser.

Unfortunately the monk moved at a snails pace by comparison. True he was clearly well trained, but without chakra and not feeling an urge to hurry. Itachi didn't dare rush off and then return either, wherever the destination was had to be well hidden for no one to know of it.

A week later and Itachi was tempted to skin the monk.

Two weeks and he finally detected trails along the ground that were old, but well worn. They were in a rarely accessed mountainous area known to be practically un-inhabitable. There was too little water, plants, and animal life here to support any attempt to settle or hide for long. It was a sort of wasteland amongst the craggy mountains, looking like too much power had exploded here long ago. Itachi was running out of cover and so he dropped a genjutsu carefully infront of the monk.

Sharingan swirling, Itachi watched from inside the genjutsu as the monk traveled a path though he was not moving in reality. Itachi's control made the man's brain think it was moving the body though it was not. A feat he could accomplish thanks to his sharingan but that did remove precious resources of chakra.

Still in five minutes only the monk was released to spend the next two days finishing his journey.

With swiftness born of chakra since his use of genjutsu would have alerted any nearby sensitive to it, Itachi made the trip in a few hours.

Now Itachi freely admitted he was dangerously close to insanity much of the time, especially when on missions but to him the idea of walking through a mountain was still strange.

Muttering the phrases he had heard from the monk, Itachi passed through the barrier of rock.

He had not been ready for the sudden barrage of weapons rapidly sent in his direction. Twisting with all the skills he had, Itachi tried to get an idea of where he suddenly was and more so whom was attacking.

A man with a blue..cross..was his main attacker, sending lightning attacks from a ridiculously sized weapon.

Another dressed like a woman had a strange serpent like sword that cracked like a whip.

Neither was really a challenge despite his unready state and Itachi easily dodged, unwilling to counterattack incase they were people who would be missed.

"Halt!"

Instantly the two weapons were lowered, though the gazes of the men never left. Itachi turned to see who had called out, not quite believing the commander of two warriors -though inferior to himself- was whom it sounded like.

Sure enough though the woman in traditional miko garb sounded similar to his sister, she seemed too old, too confident. Not to mention there was a coldness to brown eyes that his Kagome did not have. Small differences set them apart, but it was clear they would look enough alike to startle many.

"Do you not recognize his headband, Jakotsu? Bankotsu?" Kikiyo frowned at them, but then narrowed her brown eyes at Itachi.

Itachi repressed a feral smirk. Clearly he was known, and his little starring partner did not like him.

"You are a leaf ninja..and came past our barriers. There is nothing for you here."

"Kagome."

Kikiyo's eyes flashed. "I am not she."

Itachi now returned her cold look with one of bored disdain. "Clearly. You lack her refinement."

The soft coughs repressing chuckles from his two first attackers was ignored, as was the look of outrage upon the woman's face as Itachi simply vanished at a speed too swift for them to recognize. He could sense where the greatest number of people were, that would be where he would find Kagome.

It was too bad for Itachi that she wasn't there.

()()()()()()

Though they did not walk hand in hand, Sango felt her friend and her foul mouthed companion may as well have. Kagome chuckled and joked with Inuyasha as well as if she was his beloved younger sister..it seemed so many here considered Kagome that way. She was swiftly becoming the heart of their little group.

"Feh! I told ya, Kikiyo doesn't like that shit!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend, though he couldn't help a smile. It was truly too amusing to him that the two miko were at such odds in the genjutsu. If one saw them in the waking world one would swear they were sisters. Yes they harassed each other non stop and were constantly giving each other barbed remarks..but it was in good fun. They were helping each other practice for the outside world, and never once did Kagome or Kikiyo do anything but help each other.

Like right now where Kikiyo's anniversary of being Inuyasha's girlfriend was coming up and he managed to get Kagome to help him. Heck he would have just gotten her flowers. Kagome just smiled and told him that it was a rather simple gift, and how would he like just Ramen. Though Inuyasha had immediately defended his obsession, he did have to concede. From anyone else, even on his birthday ramen was wonderful. From Kikiyo he would have hoped for more.

Thus they were here wandering the village within two months travel in one of the other countries. Every two weeks one of the assigned groups would venture through the portal created from the monastery and go get the supplies they could not manufacture. It also gave them time to stay accustomed to people they did not train with. Without the traveling time. Monks had their great secrets from the majority of the world, and they were ones the group adored.

Usually Inuyasha went with Kikiyo but this one time Kagome had convinced Kikiyo to give up and trade positions. Knowing what Kagome was up to, the older miko had blushed and relented with a hopeful look.

She really was tired of flowers every year.

Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and a few of the others they did not often interact with were all there. Naraku was overseeing them, another group had Sesshomaru and the entire lot had been in stitches.

Naraku had conveniently given him all the young females that were not training at the monastery but worked in their village. Even Naraku had snickered after the darkly glaring warrior had left. They all liked Naraku, in the waking world that was. He was intelligent, quiet, and absolutely the best person around if you were trying to barter. More he had a lot of knowledge from being such a book worm that belied his being only a decade older then they were.

They also liked him because he would buy them porn, alcohol, and illegal substances as long as they would face the consequences when he told the monks. He never made any less then factual comments that if they were going to be stupid and try something he at least would make certain they didn't try something contaminated or deadly. Kagome always passed on any of those items, but she did respect his own twisted way of looking out for them.

Every so often he'd give Kagome an amused look, though there was never a smile on his lips. It was the same one Kagome would get from the others she went to the genjutsu with when they recalled something amusing.

It had started a very twisted game between Kagome and Naraku in the waking world.

"Tentacle through the stomach." Naraku said out of the blue, examining his nails as she and Sango were choosing produce. Sango snickered, knowing that this was a private game but they were permitted to eavesdrop.

"Too predictable. Arrow through the ear."

"A complicated shot you are incapable of making, still creative. Hm.." Naraku's red eyes glowed in thought for a moment before he gave that grin again.

"Incarnation with your hanyou's face."

Kagome laughed, then just couldn't help but point out something that made Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku howl in laughter as they knew all about her behavior in the other realm.

"Which Hanyou?"

Naraku gave her a look of cold disdain before sweeping off to purchase something. Still, he was fully aware Kagome had heard his chuckles before he did so.

Miroku had wandered away at that point, as Inuyasha was going to look with the old man here named Totosai for a new quiver for Kikiyo. He couldn't get her a weapon or arrows as those were all too personal but he could get her a quiver. Kagome had approved, then gone off with Sango for feminine items.

Which left Miroku off to amuse himself with the suffering of one lucky bastard of a man named Sesshomaru.

Not that it seemed, Miroku mused, that Sesshomaru shared the sentiments. He was glowering at the simpering girls who kept trying to get his attention. In the span of five minutes he watched three of the girls who were admittedly very sweet and cute, confess. Each time they received a curt refusal. Even that was better then two years ago when Miroku recalled Sesshomaru giving them a look of disgust and naming off any insecurity they had, shattering their hearts. Must have been the seven months of training from the old woman Kaede. Now she could be a ruthless one when it came to etiquette.

Finally he saw Sesshomaru's patience snap as he strode into a men's clothing store. Curious Miroku leaned against his staff, wondering what the other man was up to. Sesshomaru rarely wore anything but his most traditional attire, often making certain Inuyasha remained in his as well.

Miroku was not ready for the sight that came out. Had he known, he would have covered his ears as the shrieks of both delight and denial assaulted him.

Sesshomaru stood there, glaring still, with his haori over one arm.

It wasn't the v-necked sleeveless shirt however that drew their attention for all it was skintight and black, and oddly worked with the rest of the traditional ensemble.

It was the numerous love bites all over his neck and shoulders, many faded but a few fresh. Without a word, Sesshomaru walked past them to finish getting what was required for the monastery, leaving broken hearts to follow.

Miroku had two thoughts at once. One couldn't Sesshomaru ever just say what he meant? Two...who on earth had managed to get that close to the man, and enough that Sesshomaru would allow proof of his being in at least a carnal relationship come to the surface of his public persona?


	8. Welcome, Brother

WD: Okay so I have a question for everyone...would you rather I kept updating multiple stories or just buckled down and worked on completing them? We're less then half into Genjutsu I imagine, Welcome to Hell I don't have an ending for..so that's just going to keep being my drabble silly one. Again and Again, not even close to half...so what do you all want? Otherwise I'll keep alternating. :)

()()()()()()()()

Where was she?

Itachi's currently red eyes narrowed as he repressed a snarl. Kagome was no where to be found in the village, he didn't sense her when he raced through the monastery either. Yet evidence of her presence was there. He'd found her room in the monastery, austere and simple with little evidence. He would have not known it was hers at all if he hadn't seen her wear that particular kimono left on it's stand in the corner of her room.

The assortment of weapons in there, as well as book after book on medicinal herbs and many of the said plants drying about the room had been unsual for the young woman he knew. The simple hard pallet on the floor was a far cry from the luxuries of the Uchiha household. Simple haori's of plain colors to go over the miko garments he'd seen the other woman wear was all that he'd found.

No jewelry, no perfumes and lotions, no makeup or anything for the feminine lady he knew. It was..peculiar. How much of this was her choice and how much enforced?

The mental image he kept picturing was rather distasteful. He couldn't picture Kagome out of her finery, her hair and face anything but perfectly made up even if with the slightest amounts of lip and eye makeup. Kagome always looked flawless, it was expected of her living in the house of the Uchiha leaders. There had been only dirt covered boots, the fine sandals nowhere to be seen.

Perhaps after all it belonged to the other miko and Kagome just kept her kimono there?

It was a possibility Itachi had to dismiss almost instantly. There was no other room with those items either. Not that served as a true room, there were a few near the communal baths but again none of the items were the quality he knew from snooping in Kagome's things for years, she would use.

His mind was unable to placate itself with the potential of a woman he did not know being the same one as his adopted sister..and companion in the Uchiha clan since she was a child.

Perched again on a building he sensed out for his followers. Really they were too easy to delude and avoid..

Where was His Kagome?

()()()()()

Kagome had done a fine job as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, in not paying any attention to his change of attire. He had to admit he liked how her eyes had glazed over slightly as she skimmed his form, only the very slightest blush on her face.

They had talked a few times over the past few months about this, how and when they would approach their relationship. They had both agreed to not hide it, but nor would they bring it to another's attention.

Naraku of course had figured it out before the first night was up and was fond of teasingly asking Sesshomaru when he passed the other man if he would share when she slept. The spider was up to something.

Sesshomaru did not mind showing that he was in a relationship and he was pleased to see it did not shock Kagome overly much. Still she made no possessive move to take his hand or anything similar. Again Sesshomaru was pleased. Kagome was not a difficult woman to enjoy the company of.

In fact if anything he had to say he was willing to keep her as a lover should she continue to be like this. It was an easy relationship, they fell into it without second thoughts.

As the two groups met back up to pass through, Kagome went first, Inuyasha at her side. While Kagome did not have a fighter assigned to her personally yet, when Kikiyo was not around, Inuyasha was hers.

Sesshomaru often stole that from his little brother though, simply to be ornery.

Kagome and Miroku waited for everyone to be there, the portal closed before a hush fell. Everyone knew not to disrupt the two holy ones as they fell to their hands and knees and sent out their auras in a pulse. Visually only those within sight could see the blending of auras that sank into the earth. Kagome and Miroku always did this flawlessly together, a union like siblings that made everyone there without exception hold their breath.

They had to wait for the portal to close so they didn't accidentally leave anyone behind, but then they could instantly tap into the energy woven across the mountain sanctuary to the others with holy powers and communicate in a sort of empathic way. Wordlessly Miroku stood, his staff striking the ground three times to communicate an intruder.

Kagome drew back her hands, someone having handed her the bow and arrow she needed and soon the flare of pale pink streaked through the sky.

From the other side of the mountain cavern, a similar arrow did the same, both exploding near the top so that only harmless miko ki sparks dissipating on the way down were there. The degree of flare, combined with the height and message coming through their bare feet told Kagome and Miroku what they needed.

"It is safe. Villagers return with the goods, Naraku if you would please go with them, everyone else pair up as we go to the monastery." Kagome was the unofficial leader and her next words set in stone why she and not Miroku took that role.

"My elder brother is here."

()()()()()

Sesshomaru wasted no time and scooped Kagome into his arms, taking off at a speed no other there could match as if he could simply fly. Miroku and Sango did the same upon Kirara who took her animal form for the trip, Inuyasha grabbed Souta who was not capable of fighting yet and not quite able to use his powers.

Unheard by the others Sesshomaru dropped his voice so it was more felt then heard to Kagome. "Itachi?"

Kagome knew what he was really asking and shook her head. "Alone, Sesshomaru. I need to face him without..us. When that happens. My elder brother is unpredictable. Perhaps Kagura or Kikiyo will stay with me at all times however."

Why was unspoken, she had told Sesshomaru of the indecent behavior on her brother's part soon after they had lain together, in detail. She would have before if he hadn't been so ..determined.

"I will intervene if I see a reason to."

Kagome sighed in relief at that and nodded. "My thanks, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

Kagome watched the scenery fly by in a blur as she began to layer by layer build up her emotional and mental defenses. It had been some time since she needed to be Kagome the Uchiha instead of just the miko..now she would need both to survive her brother intact. Itachi wouldn't have done this to do anything but interrogate her mercilessly first chance he had.

It was hard to feel intimidated though, with all she'd been through in the Genjutsu.

After all, the woman Itachi had known..and even dear Hinata..really was no more the same.

Kagome barely had time to be put on the ground, her companions surrounding her and Kikiyo rushing to her side before a black blur landed in front of her.

The monks already waiting behind them on the steps had to smile in pride as neither Miko, nor the group of warriors there flinched at all by his appearance. Kagome took a step forward and half bowed, suddenly serious, coldly formal, and ...with a glint to her eyes that only appeared when she was sparring.

"Welcome, Uchiha Itachi.."

Itachi stood slowly, his eyes going over the group before resting on the one he considered the least dangerous.

His sister.

His Kagome.

A perfect stranger.

Her hair was wild from the run, but only loosely tangled and tousled about her face. Her eyes were guarded but an older blue then he recalled..standing next to her look alike he had to admit many could have been fooled. The coloration however of that Kikiyo resembled more the woman with the strange large weapon behind her.

Kagome had a bow and arrow in her hands, and a sword at her waist that almost made Itachi raise a brow. True she could use shuriken but Kagome had been hopeless even with Kunai..who was stupid enough to give her a blade?

Her stance too was different. She was expertly positioned to suddenly dodge and fire, he didn't miss the signs of calluses on her hands, the lack of makeup..and yes the fact that she was in fact in miko garb. The brown haori over it however, decorated with red sakura petals and the Uchiha fan made it clear she'd been attempting to not stand out recently.

She was wild, fey...

Everything an Uchiha woman should not be.

Itachi's mouth went dry for just a moment.

"I am staying for two weeks." His words came out a cold emotionless command. Much to his surprise Kagome turned to the monks behind her and only faced him again at their nod.

"We welcome you then, Itachi, but you will not be permitted to interrupt our training."

At Itachi's annoyed glare, and ever so slight nod, Kagome smiled and handed her bow over before bowing to him again.

"Welcome, brother."

Itachi somewhere deep inside wanted to slap her. What was with the mood swings? Nonetheless he followed the monk who went to show him around as Kagome apparently needed to go record details of the recent trip.

As if they were all helping her avoid him.

()()()()

Three days later he was certain they were keeping Kagome away. She always had at least one, if not FIVE women with her. They bathed, ate, slept, and trained together. Itachi spent all the time she was in lectures about healing in their library pouring over everything he could.

Day four and he'd found, quite by accident, something surprising. Written in a careful and very fine hand was records about..Kagome Uchiha/Higurashi. It spoke of some strange events.

'Deviates often..'

'Reckless..'

'Chose to aide the enemy, made them allies..'

And so on. Pointless, short entries with a code he couldn't make sense of next to it. He found similar such entries for the other women he found with her at all times. Sango's was perhaps..the most confusing.

'Does not properly mourn.'

'Appears to be training her monk to be a masochist..'

'Has bonded with Miko.'

'Is annoyingly proving to not break.'

"Are you enjoying my notes, Itachi?" Naraku asked, smirking coldly at the Uchiha who leveled him with a dark glare. He purposefully addressed Itachi by the disrespectful first name to annoy him.

"What do the entries on Kagome mean?"

"Ah those." Naraku waived his hand dismissively, then sat down making a painfully slow show as he gathered the old fashioned writing tools.

"Are you aware that your sister is a fickle thing? Two people in one really.."

Itachi frowned more, but what Naraku said next had Itachi's eyes red and swirling with three tomoes.

"Though you should know, here she is not your sister..but a miko with a lover."

"You?" Oh that word was cold, sharp, almost as much so as the weapon suddenly against Naraku's throat. Naraku did have red eyes. Itachi recalled the scroll mentioning Kagome having an attraction to someone with red eyes.

Naraku simply smirked, unfazed by his dripping blood. "Do not spill on the vellum if you do not mind, it's dreadful to get bloodstains out." Waiting until Itachi moved the blade away he smirked. "Not mine here no, only when she...'sleeps' I intend to steal her soon..."

He chuckled and vanished then, leaving a scrawled message in the blood that had fallen, written while Itachi was distracted with thoughts of killing him.

'Mine in the Genjutsu soon, the dog's when she is awake...'

It made absolutely no sense. Itachi was determined to find out.

Somehow he was going to also ensure Naraku would be dead soon.

()()()()()()


	9. strength

For those who wanted to know, she made it! Thank you for your help and enjoy!

()()()()()()()

Kagome was relaxed against Kikiyou's side as they spoke in gentle even tones, plucking herbs from the blanket spread before them and laying them out to dry. They were singing a series of nonsense rhymes that extolled the names and uses of the plants to help commit them to memory and it was a perfect scene, if not for the two pink aura's lashing out harshly. No one even blinked though, Itachi noticed from yet another perch he had on top of the monastery. It annoyed him to see that clearly the two miko's looking so comfortable were sparring with their miko style chakra and no one even blinked. It was a friendly enough seeming spar, but a constant testing of the other's barriers nonetheless.

In fact almost everything here was a sort of training, one that he was kept away from. Theoretically the chakra like work should be more then understandable for him, considering his own extensive training. However the way that his adoptive sisters ki seemed to behave was not in the way that chakra did. Nor was the fact that he still could not get near her helping his attitude any.

Kikiyou hummed softly, and when bent low whispered softly to Kagome. "You are getting better about being stared at when combating.."

Kagome sighed softly, her shoulder touching into Kikiyou's with a quiet sound in the back of her throat. "I wish he hadn't come.."

The realization was a shocking one. Before she came here, the ninja that was her brother was the most appealing potential match she had. Now she shuddered at the very idea of returning to that small world of battling and with people being useless unless they also were ninja to the common mind. Here she was Kagome, a miko but mostly Kagome.

Not Uchiha Kagome.

Just Kagome.

She caught sight of the cherry blossom print on her sleeve and smiled, memories of her first tryst with Sesshomaru coming to mind and let her shoulders soften as her smile bloomed.

Being just Kagome was rather pleasant. She wondered if that was how Sesshomaru felt, and resolved to ask him when next they met. She'd had more evenings with Sesshomaru if anything, he seemed ot be taking Itachi and his constant surveillance as more of a temptation to get to her and linger then ever. Not that she was complaining by any sense of the word. Kagome loved his little kisses, the nibbles he would place along her neck and collar..

"You are distracted." Kagome flushed at Kikiyou's words but the next words from the other miko surprised her.

"Your aura went ..clear..I could not see it but it was stronger. Whatever it was that distracted you, that is your strength."

Kagome felt her eyes widen as she dropped the herb she had just gathered, her mouth open.

Her strength was like most miko, tied into someone or something that gave them confidence. It differed for each. For Kikiyou it was the duty to a priceless heirloom that marked her heritage back to the first of great mikos that their dream training was based from. Her heritage gave her grounds to stand on, and Inuyasha helped. For Kagome, she had not been able to find it. Many miko found their strength in the various kami but she felt more the universal energy then drawn to just one personal diety.

Her strength as Sesshomaru?

Kagome sat back on her heels, considering. Sesshomaru let her be herself, he was supportive but not restrictive. He was sexy as could be and just his smirk made her feel she could take on the world, and when he smiled she felt like it didn't matter what the world was doing.

Across the way Itachi narrowed his eyes as he saw Kagome smile more beautifully then he could remember, and relax, a soft glow seeming to take place behind her eyes. She'd never looked so gorgeous, he wanted to lock her away so no one else would ever see...

Near their respective 'studies' Naraku also looked out his window and at the sight of Kagome almost glowing he smiled, setting down his pen to admire her, before beginning to sketch on a piece of vellum. He wanted to keep some reminder of her at that moment for himself and anyothers who may be curious in time.

And from the training grounds, still within view, the beautiful shimmer caused the killing perfection to lower his blade, soften his lips to an almost smile and nod slightly. Kagome was always best when happy, he liked to keep her that way. He made a mental note to find out what had caused her to let her aura seep such joy so he could bring it to her more often.


	10. Sesshomaru

It was with only a week left before he would need to return to the village that Itachi cornered Kagome alone. It had been only a slight slip up, Sango had needed to go help with a preperation for the next genjutsu they would take part in as she was not part of the one Kagome had just emerged from, leaving Kagome to finish putting away her belongings and slip on the training yukata she would wear. It was long enough for Itachi to slip within and place his hand over her lips, the other at her hip as she was pulled flush against his angular form, his lips moving against the shell of her ear.

"not a sound, Kagome..."

Itachi's famous control was slipping as he felt the hummingbird pattern of Kagome's heartbeat sound in his ear, moving to nip at her neck, wanting to know he left a mark. He expected her to move into his form, to relax as she had trust in him..

He did not expect his body to move automatically to block the strike to his sternum she attempted, or the fiery blue eyes meeting his gaze, a defiant posture to her as her body moved to match his in a silent exchange of blows. He allowed her to find openings, keenly aware that she could not defeat him but wishing to know the full measure of her abilities in this surprising turn of events. Kagome didn't yell for help, there was a fierce confidence, a determination to her even as she struck at him despite the fact that each blow was easily blocked.

He didn't miss the slight difference in her body language, subtle, but enough to tell him she was acting unusually..he wondered if she was under the effect of that genjutsu she'd been under still? He hadn't heard of one that would still take place so long, especially after one had felt pain as she surely was from the bruises she would be getting just from the impact of striking at him. Itachi smirked, then and disabled her again, pulling her flush against him and was startled when her eyes glowed and the air around her crackled like lightning was present..

"Kagome!"

All of a sudden his sister's attention was off him and she had managed to slip away, rushing to the embrace of the red eyed man staring at Itachi, and holding the calm form of his sister against him, seeming not to hear as she murmered soft endearments to him. Naraku sighed. "Itachi there is a reason you are not supposed to see them when they emerged.." Naraku shook his head, indulging Kagome as he looked down at her as she fussed with his hair, before gently nudging her to her bed roll, and a slight contact with the pressure point on her neck sent the miko into the land of slumber. Naraku sighed as he stood, he had hoped to delay this event further..but it seemed it was time to have a discussion with Itachi.

"come to my study. And pray you have not just trapped her into that false set of memories..."

"What are you.."

Naraku glared, his red eyes harsh and not concerned at all as he snarled at the young ninja.

"Kagome of the genjutsu is NOT the one you know. It is most possible you have killed the one you knew and locked her away until we return her to the genjutsu next month. If so many here are in danger, and many more will have to suddenly find ways to explain why this reality is not the one she knows."

Itachi frowned, his mind racing but could simply not find the information required to fit the pieces together. Naraku sighed and pulled out one of his scrolls, unfurling it before the prodigy. "Kagome becomes a scripted miko when she enters the training reality created..the story changes based on small factors, the fate as you would have it of what would happen if different people were the ones events occurred to. It's the ultimate experiment in a way of how would the world change if someone is in the right place versus another...Kagome in that realm is best friend to a half demon, adopted mother to a full demon boy, friends with a monk and a demon slayer.." He paused then and narrowed his eyes at Itachi. "and for some reason..she has formed a relationship behind all their backs with the enemy."

Itachi was shocked at that, as Kagome had never shown signs of being capable of a traitor but Naraku ignored him to continue.

"My place in the genjutsu is as the evil villian, the mastermind setting examples of all the situations one could be forced into that would stress their loyalty. Somehow, Kagome not only matches all those situations to an exemplary degree but has formed a friendship with the depraved character I embody in those realms..she has altered the storyline completely and it makes it all the more dangerous. You've potentially made it where for a month we will all have to behave as if we were in the environment. She will not know you, or anything of this realm.."

Itachi blinked, then narrowed his eyes at Naraku, the wheels already turning in the mind of the prodigy as to the potential advantages of such a situation. The next words had him ready to spill blood.

"Her lover will not be pleased if that is the case."

Naraku found himself slammed against a wall, sharp kunai at his throat as a pair of spinning tomoes in red eyes locked to Naraku's own. In a low hate filled voice Itachi snarled. "Who is her lover?"

Naraku blinked once, before he smirked back. Now this coming confrontation..he was going to have to put his money against Itachi.

"Sesshomaru."


End file.
